


i ha di gärn (I love you)

by H50sm



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H50sm/pseuds/H50sm
Summary: Little something Special from a hooneymoon





	i ha di gärn (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted you all to have a sweet little something for the boys' honeymoon. It's nothing really long or special but it will maybe help a little. :) Thanks so much for reading the Coming Home story. I greatly appreciate it so very much! You all were so kind. Again this isn't beta approved, my mistakes are my own. I did try and work through them, so hopefully they wont be half bad, huh? MAHALO!

Title: i ha di gärn (I love you)  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my original character Bella & Kelly.

 

Danny and Steve had arrived at their hotel, got checked in and up to a honeymoon suite. Danny and Steve were both in shock at how beautiful and rustic the room was. White bedding, black furniture light wood on the ceiling on the walls. Steve got the bags tucked away, while Danny unpacked their clothes and bathroom items. Steve threw himself on the bed, his face buried in pillows. He felt Danny removing his shoes, they dropped with a thud to the floor. Steve grunted when he felt Danny slide up his body. Danny kissed at the vein on Steve’s neck, mouthed along any skin he could get his lips on. “What do you want?” Danny whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve moaned at the feeling of Danny’s hard cock against his ass. 

“Fuck…Danny…..I want to be balls deep in your ass. I want you in my ass…” Steve humped against the bed, trying to get some type of friction on his cock. “….I just….I need you.”

Danny slid to the side of Steve. “You wanna fuck me Steve? You wanna fuck me hard?” Before Danny could even think of anything else Steve had flipped Danny on to his back. 

Steve smiled and bit his lip. “Danny McGarrett.” Steve had Danny’s hand pinned above his head. 

Danny had seen more emotion on Steve’s face than what he had ever seen before. A new face he had never seen before. It frankly worried Danny. But something inside of him, told him to be quite to be still. Weather or no Steve knew it or not, Danny wasn’t sure but he had thick tears steaming down his face. “I know we talked about hyphenating our names but, I would honestly love it for you to take my name.”

Danny swallowed hard. “What about work?”

Steve shrugged. “I really don’t care, I just…..I need this Danny. I don’t want to pressure you, but….I…just…”

“Okay.” Danny said softly. “I’ll take your name. Even though it makes me seem like the girl, I’ll do it.”

“Seriously Danny?”

Danny leaned up, kissing Steve dirty and rough. Steve got with the program and started to undress himself and Danny. He found the bottle of lube on the bed, he knew Danny put it there for him. He smiled down at his husband. “God, I love you so much.” Before Danny could answer he had his fingers slicked and shoved his middle finger into Danny, making him moan and wither from under him. Danny gripping the sheets tightly, fucking himself on Steve’s finger. Danny was mumbling out things that Steve couldn’t hear, he was so focused on Danny as his gorgeous body. Steve poured more lube on a different finger and slowly pushed it into Danny. He watched as Danny’s eyes glossed over in lust. Steve and Danny hadn’t had sex in several weeks, wanting this build up. Steve was slowly loosing his mind, he needed to be in Danny balls deep. He pulled his fingers out poured lube on his cock, his eyes moving to look at Danny. He put his right hand over his cock and started to stroke it from base to tip. He reached forward and stuck his fingers into his mouth. “Suck them Danny.”

Danny closed his mouth around Steve’s fingers, sucked and licked at him. Tasting himself on his husband, it was making his cock ache more. He pulled his fingers form his mouth and placed his hands on Danny’s hips, positioning himself at Danny’s hole. He held his cock until he was able to push it in on his own, his hand going back to Danny’s hip. He set a slow rhythm, knowing he didn’t prep Danny well enough. But soon, Danny was moaning and groaning under him, his hands were in tight balls around the sheets. Steve pounded into Danny hard, causing Danny’s cock to flop against his belly. Steve glanced down at his cock sliding in and out of Danny’s tight hole. He started to feel that strange pull inside his belly. “Fuck….Steve….touch…..me.” Danny hardly got out. 

Steve grabbed Danny’s cock with his hand and started to stroke him in time with his own thrusting. Abusing Danny’s hole. He lifted Danny’s leg over his shoulder, bringing him deeper into Danny. Hitting his prostate with every thrust. Danny’s eyes screwed shut, he was moaning so loud Steve couldn’t hear anything else. “Yeah….Danny……fuck…you feel so fucking good.” Steve was stroking Danny’s cock so hard, just as Danny started to come undone. “Steve…..” He shouted just as he spilled his seed all over his chest in long hot white stripes. Steve kept stroking him for a moment longer, but pounded into Danny harder. Chasing his own orgasm. He closed his eyes his thrusts faltered as he yelled out Danny’s name. “Danny!” He collapsed on his husband, his breathing was fast and hard. Danny rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s back. 

“That was um, really good.” Danny smiled. 

Steve laughed. “Sorry, not my best moment.”

Danny caught Steve’s face with his hands. “Don’t do that. It was fantastic, what did you expect? We haven’t had sex in like a month we just flew across the world and we are exhausted. I say you did pretty fucking good,You were fantastic like always.” Danny kissed Steve softly. “Now, sleep super SEAL.”

Steve slid off of Danny and curled up next to Danny, resting his head on Danny’s chest. Sliding his leg between Danny’s legs. 

 

The next morning Steve opened his eyes, squinting at the light that was intruding into the room. He swallowed, his mouth and throat was dry. He blinked slowly and stretched, scrubbing his face with his left hand. He felt the cool metal of the ring on his face. He smiled and turned his head to the right to see Danny, sleeping on his back his chest rising and falling with ease. Steve smiled and rolled over to his side, careful not to wake Danny. His blonde hair sticking up in every witch direction it could. Steve smiled. He loved it when Danny was like this. Steve smiled and slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Once on he realized he was wearing one of Danny’s shirts. It was tighter on him but it fit fine. He stuffed his feet in a pair of slippers and took a room key with him. We went down to the coffee shoppe in the hotel got a few coffees and a few pastries. He got back up into the room and got out of his sweat pants. He set the items on the night stand and got back into bed. 

“Danny…….wake up…” Steve whispered. “…I got coffee and some pastries. Not your favorite but I thought it might be okay.”

“Mmmmm, it’s our honeymoon. We are supposed to sleep in.” Danny complained. 

Steve laughed. “It’s after ten babe….get up and drink the coffee.”

Danny huffed out in annoyance. “Fine. Can we call the kids?”

“Course, I’m dying to talk to Charlie and Gracie.”

Danny smiled. “I love it when you do that.”

“Yeah well, I love you guys and so I figured the best way to make them happy is to make you happy.”

Danny sat up and Steve handed him a coffee. “This is good coffee.” Danny swallowed down the drink.”  
“Lemon cake or a Swiss carrot cake?” Steve asked. 

Danny puckered up his face. “Both.”

Steve laughed and broke both in half and gave one half of each to Danny. “You are lucky I love you.”

“I’m lucky.”

 

After they finished their food and called the kids the both sat cuddled up in the bed. Basking in their newly wed glow. Steve holding on to Danny’s hand their wedding rings pressed together. “Lets not ever go to bed angry.” Steve said softly. 

“We always need to talk to each other, not shut each other out.”

Steve smiled. “I’ll try not to.”

Danny smiled and got up to look out at the french doors. “I heard there was fire works tonight.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah, we need to find out the time.”

“Why did you have them at the wedding?”

“Charlie wanted them.”

“But they fuck with you.”

Steve nodded. “They do. But, I knew they were happening. I held on to you and I breathed you in and took myself somewhere else for a while.”

“You made him very happy.”

“I thought I owed him after the 4th of July thing. He…uh…looked so disappointed.”

“He will get over it Steven.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t want him to get over it. I want to stand there with my family, celebrating the day. Not hiding away, my kids wondering why their Dad is so jumpy during loud noises.”

Danny nodded. “I understand Steve. I do. But we can’t always give into that they want.”

Steve shook his head. “Danny, it’s what I want.”

Danny moved over to Steve laying across him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steve and Danny spent the day in bed, making love and fucking. They eventually went out for dinner at a local restaurant. Ate great food, and tool a walk int he cool city night hand in hand. They got back to the hotel and ordered a few drinks from room service. The balcony doors were open when they were sitting on the couch. Danny had his head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve was running his finger up and down his lovers arm. That’s when the first boom filtered through the air from the fire works. Steve jumped up, spilling some of the brown liquid in his glass. Danny stood up and looked right into Steve’s eyes. “Hey, you with me?” He noticed Steve’s whole body was shaking. 

Steve swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

The second boom went off. Colors lighting up the room. Steve backed up and hit the wall. 

“Let’s go shower babe, huh?” Danny moved closer to Steve and held his hands out. “Huh?”

Steve nodded and followed Danny into the bathroom, Danny locked the door and turned music on from his phone. “See no noise in here.”

Steve swallowed hard. “It’s okay.”

Danny stripped his own clothes and then Steve’s. “I’ll always take care of you Steve.”

Steve pulled Danny to him. “Make me forget Danno, make me for get just for tonight.” 

Danny reached up and ran his fingers up along his jaw. 

“Please.”

 

That night Danny made Steve forget everything. Including his own name. This is how their honeymoon went, caring and loving. Steve needed to be reassured by Danny that he wasn’t broken. He is strong, he isn’t any less of a man. But Danny needed something from Steve, he needed Steve to show him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He was staying right there in Danny’s arms and never letting go. They showed each other every day, several times a day how much they meant to one another. They would in fact, do anything for one another.


End file.
